paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and a cheating pup
Host: "It was a great day in adventure bay!, Chase was strolling around the pup houses but when he got to Marshall's his heart skipped a beat!" Chase "SKYE!" Skye "Chase!" Chase "WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MARSHALL!" Skye "Now chase its not what you think!" Chase "Oh shut up dont "its not what you think" to me!" (Everest arrives at the worst possible moment) Everest "MARSHALL!" Marshall "EVEREST!" Everest "what are you doing!" Marshall "Now its not what you think!" Everest "Marshall I swear i will feed you my tail.." (Ryder and the rest of the pups are watching this) Chase "Skye we were going to get married today!" Skye "Im sorry chase!" Chase "I refuse to accept" Chase "Oh Skye your going to make up what you just did!" (just then chase fights with Skye) Skye" Chase what are you doing!" Chase "Your makeing up what you just did!" (Chase is trying to choke Skye to death while Skye is trying to bite chases bones out) (WHILE IN MARSHALLS CORNER) Everest "YOU WILL MAKE UP" Marshall "Im sorry" (Marshall then pounces on Everest) Everest " You will pay for that" (AFTER A REALLY BLOODY FIGHT) (Chase cant walk and one of his arms cant move, Skye has a broken neck and leg, Marshall is on a wheelchair with extra blood, Everest has both arms and legs broken) Ryder "Now you pups get along okay lets take you home" Chase "It was all Skyes fault! she made the choice to make out with marshall anyways!" Skye "Oh well you treat me so bad its like I had these casts before!" Chase "Shut up you liar" Ryder "Ok ok Ill let you argue for a little while" (5 Hours later) Chase "Well it wasent my fault I messed up the date! Everest "Marshall you should of kept that secret!" Skye "Huh huh yeah right chase!" Marshall "Shut up Everest your a big fat pup anyways!" Everest "Excuse me?" Ryder "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Ryder " Were gonna take you home!" (After a walk to the lookout) (All the pups went into a deppresion) Part 2: A arguey mission (Someone calls Ryder and theres an emergany ) Ryder "Paw patrol to the lookout" Pups but Marshall Everest And Chase And Skye Ryder needs us!" (The pups knew they cant refuse a mission so the broken up pups got to the elavator) Rocky "Oh Marshalls in a wheelchair so he cant knock us over" Marshall "Shut up" Chase mumbled "Ready for action ryder sir" (After that stuff) (Ryder knew the only pups to take care of the mission were Marshall Chase And Skye and Everest) (So he let it out) Chase "WOAH Hold up you want us do to this?" "I dont agree" Marshall "Yeah Chase is going to mess it up anyways!" Chase "OH SHUT you big mouth hole" Ryder "Pups just calm down and go down the elavator (becuase there all on wheelchairs) ON THE ROAD... Marshall "Chase learn how to drive" (They start arugeing who drives better and not look at the road) Both "No I no I Shut Up I drive better WOAHHHH!" Chase "What the heck marshall you almost made a crash!" (AFTER A MISSION) 5 Months Later... (The pups healed from there injuries And skye really wanted to ask chase out again but wasent sure) (turns out everest and marshall broke up but Skye wanted to save their date with Chase and Skye) Skye "Chase" Chase "Whats up Skye do you want to go on a date again?" (Skye was shocked becuase she was going to say the same thing) Skye "OMG YES!" (All the pups came to chases pup house) Rubble "OMG Your dateing when you just fought eachother? Skye "What are you doing here!" "AND THE REST OF YOU! Skye said AT THE LOOKOUT (Pup Pup Boogie Music Playin) Rocky "So their together again!" Zuma "Yep dude and thewe date is soon!" (The paw patrol ending music plays) THE END